


sunrise

by drqco



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M, a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: anything at all can happen just before the sunrise.





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> a bit based on the song, sunrise from in the heights!! some angst n fluff!! ew,,, it's just a short oneshot that just popped up,,, so,, eh

"the sunrise is beautiful, isn't it? he hears thomas creep beside him. they were in thomas' house in philadelphia. no one knew alexander went here at night. well, if they did, thomas and alexander would've been hung already. it was dangerous, what they are doing. 

they hated each other during daylight, but when the sun set, alexander would creep over and spend his nights with thomas. 

sometimes, he'd see men with women on their arms walking around in the square. he sincerely wishes he could do this with thomas. he looked over at him. thomas looked beautiful in the light, sometimes he wishes was an artist rather than a writer. he wishes he could capture these moments and keep them in arm's reach. 

thomas had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, with his hair draping over his eye. thomas was tapping his fingers, maybe practicing a violin concerto. "it does look beautiful," alexander replies a few minutes later. he takes thomas' hand and kisses it. 

"i must leave soon," alexander sighs. people are waking up now, it would be too dangerous. "stay a little longer?" thomas pleads, raising his eyebrows. alexander really shouldn't, but thomas never asks. he sighs, turning back to thomas. "anything for you," alexander laughs. 

"so you'd change your financial plan for me?" 

"i don't love you that much!" the two of them laugh, carefree. if alexander looks closely, thomas looks younger when he laughs. the lines of stress on his face dissippate and his body relaxes. 

alexander leans against thomas, looking at the sunrise with him. thomas runs his hand in alexander's hair. thomas was humming something now, his music when he plays the violin. "do you think we should tell someone, about us?" alexander asks. thomas jerks, taking his hand out of alexander's hair. 

"what the hell! you know full well that we'd be hung, alexander? do you want a death wish?" thomas almost shouts. alexander pulls away a little. "our friends, tom. john, james, i don't know, eliza?" alexander contemplates. 

thomas puts his head in his hands. "what if they turn us in? we're gon' be dead, 'lex," thomas stresses. alexander sighs again, massaging thomas' back. 

"if i could, i'd tell everyone of what happens before the sunrise." 

"you'd tell people of our sex life?" 

"no, no. our relationship," alexander replies quietly. thomas chuckles. "then i'd take you out into the square, where everyone could see, and i'd ask you for your hand," he whispers. thomas smiles at him. "i wish i could take you to monticello, we could look at the birds, the stars, and oh, i'd show you how to take the temperature!" thomas exclaims, the passion in his eyes firing up again. 

alexander wraps his arms around thomas, placing kisses on his neck. the beautiful sunrise is gone now, so is their night together. "i'll see during our meeting?" alexander asks, kissing his hand. thomas nods, "of course." 

"would you want to watch the sunrise tomorrow?" 

"yes."


End file.
